rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stairway
The Stairway is an RPG maker game created by illydna. Plot You play as Stella, who has been invited to an event by her friend. However, after a while of being there, this friend is nowhere to be seen. Could she possibly have left without her? While wondering, Stella stumbles upon a strange stairway… Features * No horror content, and is intended to be a calming experience * It's pretty straightforward, and only has one ending. Walkthrough Guide Start * Go through the upper door. * In the next room, go through the upper door again. * Walk all the way up until you reach the aquarium. Aquarium * Walk all the way left to the next map. * Talk to the NPC wandering around there (Roseanne). * Go back to the previous map, and talk to the jellyfish. * In the new area, talk to the jellyfish again. Answer: No, No, and No. * Interact with the giant bubble. Touch it. * Grab the item that is now on the floor. * Talk to Roseanne. * Talk to the person in front of the door. After this, you will be able to advance to the next area. Garden * Talk to the NPC by the fountain (Monique). * Go to the next map. Inspect the bushes by the river. * Talk to the bird in the tree. * Inspect the bushes again. Pick up blackberries. Pick the black ones. * Talk to the bird again to obtain scissors. * Inspect the bushes once again. Cut the branches. * Go back to Monique and talk to her. * You can now advance to the next area. Field * Inspect the closed fence door. * Enter the house. Talk to the NPC in there (Wolf). * Exit the house and inspect the well. * Talk to the scarecrow. Take the bucket. * Enter the house again and talk to Wolf to obtain a hat. * Talk to the scarecrow again and offer the hat. * Interact with the well again. * Talk to the squirrel in the tree. Ask for help to obtain the shiny thing in the tree. * Go back to the house and talk to Wolf. * You can now advance to the next area. Town * Talk to the NPC (Luke). * Go to the house at the uppermost left and check the door. * Enter the house at the lowermost left. * Check the blue vase. Reach out inside to obtain a winding key. * Inspect the clock. Use the winding key. You will obtain a clock hand. * Enter to the house at the lowermost right. * Pick up the box on top of the drawer. * Inspect the pile of firewood and take some of it. * Interact with the fireplace and light it up. * Once the scene is over. Interact with it again to obtain a clock hand. * Enter to the house at the middle left. * Inspect the note on top of the table. * Inspect the painting. * Inspect the plant. * Inspect the bed to obtain another clock hand. * Enter to the house at the middle right. * Inspect the plant that is left of the table with a blue vase to obtain a wooden handle. * Inspect the cupboard at the right and use the wooden handle to obtain a clock hand. * Go back to the middle of the town and inspect the tree clock. * Put the clock hands in the following way: E-3, S-6, N-12, W-9. (Cardinal points!) * Enter the house at the uppermost left. * Inspect the book on top of the table to obtain a small key. * Enter the house at the uppermost right. * Interact with the fountain to obtain a water bottle. * You can now exit the town through the upper doors. End * Inspect the sprout. Water it using the water bottle. * Follow the stairway until you reach two doors. * Open the doors. Walk up and go through the next doors. * Talk to the NPC in there. * After the scene, pick up the umbrella. * Exit the room, and keep walking down until you arrive at the entrance hall. * Exit the building through the doors at the bottom. The end! Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Surreal Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2015 Category:Western Games